


Never To Hurt

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Amariyah learns lessons deeply.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Never To Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the blasted heath

Some of the lessons Talents received were about the history of others. Amariyah Bantam didn't always focus well on those, but the idea of talents going wrong by accident… that was a subject she did want to understand more.

Seeing the various ways that wild Talent going astray and leading to disaster kept her very sober through the class. From fires that had been out of control due to pyrokinesis to people dropping to their knees from empathic backlash, the history of wild Talent was clearly violent and upsetting.

Amariyah's eyes lingered on a moor, devoid of life, the longest. There was a lesson in the dead place that should have been vibrant with plants, a warning to herself for her abilities and chosen focus.

She would not, ever, let her emotions get the better of her. She would keep the gifts in check, and only use them to heal.


End file.
